Event Horizon
''Wrath of the Watchers'' Message In A Bottle / Spirits of Atlantis / Chaos Unleashed (Kane Versus Nova) / Freedom-Striker/Liberator - He Who Laughs Last.. / Avenging Angel / Event Horizon Event Horizon is an upcoming story involving Kane, Nova and several other characters - it is in the early production stages as of now so stay tuned for more updates. The story's title comes from the "Event Horizon" - a point near a black hole in which nothing, not even light, can escape.. it is also a metaphore for a point of no return.. which is kind of the theme of this story (plus it keeps up with the celestial phenomena theme of the Nebula / Nova conflicts) Prologue Kane sat alone in a darkened room as he thought over recent events, he had watched the rise and fall of would-be-vigilantes in what would be known as the "Avenging Angel" incident - he even helped to push the tide in favor of the nihilistic Watchers, ancient and unfathomable horrors that had once existed prior to the physical world and now danced eternally in a realm beyond life or death: a realm that continually tried to emerge into our own and snuff out the mortal races. Kane stared at a wall as he made shadow-patterns with his fingers, frowning as he thought back further to when he first met.. her.. she claimed to be a goddess.. yet Kane scoffed at such ideas.. what fun was there in worship when one could simply destroy? Yet she was different.. she had danced with him.. the whole thing was like a dream.. no.. a nightmare.. Kane spat slightly as he turned away from the wall and frowned deeply: he didn't want this.. This was unnatural, sickening.. he was actually missing this wretched creature.. her voice, her features, her mere presence.. Kane raised his arms and quickly slammed his head into his palms as he bowed down as the realization sunk in: he *cared* for her.. "Ugh.." was all Kane could mutter, he didn't expect this at all.. sure he had taunted Freedom-Striker with his so-called "love" of Nova, yet it was just to see the look of confusion on his face - the idea there was any truth in those words made Kane deeply ashamed.. Kane was the champion of the Watchers, the one who would purge the Multiverse of mortal life - yet he was allowing something as base as physical attraction distract him from his work.. he shook his head and took a deep breath as he finally stood up and headed out of the warehouse he had been frequenting. ---- In a lightless dimension floated the Empyrean goddess of magic, Nova. To say that she was in a foul mood was an understatement; her fury suddenly manifested in the realm as an infinite expanse of fire. "I HATE IT!" she screamed. "I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE IT!" Being trapped in this prison of a dimension was really taxing her patience and her sanity- what was left of it, anyway. And when their faces came into mind, her fury flared up again once more. "Making a fool of the goddess of magic... crashing my party... ruining my fun... I'LL KILL YOU, ALAN RYDER!" No... she relented. She wouldn't kill him... no, she'd make him squirm... make his body burn with agony... drag him into the deepest depths of despair... she'd make him beg for death... of course, she'd deny it... instead, she'd grant him pain that would pierce him down to his bones... then force him to watch as she crushed his little friends... the thoughts made her feel warm and cozy on the inside, and slowly, her wrath died away, to be rekindled at a random time later... and so the cycle would repeat... over and over and on and on for years and years... Suddenly, a glowing rift tore itself open, and she stared with wonder. The rift engulfed the entire dimension, and suddenly... She was floating in a dark cave, lit only by flickering torchlight, hovering above a stone table and surrounded by an assortment of figures. Most of them were grey, translucent wisps that floated about with hollow eyes, but others included vampires, lycans, humans, and gorgons. Only one figure dared to speak; a female with serpent-like eyes and a forked tounge- a gorgon. "Mistress Nova... you've returned." Nova looked around. On the stone table beneath her was the bloodied remains of a hapless sacrifice. She laughed. "Come now, Zmija." She grinned. "Human sacrifice is so ''one-hundred years ago..." "It was necessary," Zmija said, drawing out each 's' with a small hiss. "Pish, I know, I know..." Nova said. "What will you have of us now, Mistress Nova?" Zmija asked. "What now? We do what we do best. We throw one hell of a party... but this time, we invite everyone..." Chapter 1 - The Shattering The scene suddenly shifts to a small apartment filled with several colorful figures, amongst them Freedom-Striker: who was currently frowning immensely as he wore a pink party hat and sat in front of a cake shaped like a green dinosaur. "..This is embarassing.." Freedom-Striker protested as Liberator, dressed in a surprisingly casual manner, gave him a playful hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Striker, it's your birthday! Have some fun!" Liberator said. "Yeah, lighten up Striker.." a masked figure said as he played with a decorative candle. "Blight, why are you even here? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?" Freedom-Striker frowned. "Yes - I do.. but that's beyond the point.." the masked figure replied. "You two boys behave, we're just trying to show you how much we care - Striker.." a winged woman said, sitting on the sofa. "Avian's right, you should be grateful to have friends that care for you.." Liberator said. "Yeah, yeah.." Freedom-Striker sighed - only to jump as the door of the apartment suddenly burst open: causing everyone to leap to their feet. "SURPRISE!" came the sound of a somewhat familiar voice as a rather small dragon entered the room alongside a floating magical figure. "Oh my, Murk - I think we should of knocked first.." Mr. Z said, observing the damage. "Pff.. They love it when I throw a surprise.. don't you?" Murk replied, grinning as he wagged his tail like an excited puppy. Freedom-Striker just sighed as the others stared at Murk with varied expressions ranging from anger to confusion - "..gonna be one of those days.." Freedom-Striker thought to himself.. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile at a different location Kane sat alone at what was once a busy cinema - only now virtually empty due to a lack of interest, the V-Net being the preferred place to experience the latest movies: the emptiness suited Kane fine as he stared at the blank screen and sunk down into the seat.. thinking on everything.. "..snap out of it Kane.. you're embarassing yourself.. there is a whole multiverse out there waiting to be erased and you're missing all the fun.. why? because you've gone and done something stupid.. ugh.." he thought to himself. Suddenly, in a burst of green light, Nova appeared, hanging in midair upside down. She blew a noisemaker inches from Kane's face. "Surprise!" she exclaimed. "We're blowing up this place!" Kane somehow manages to ignore this sudden appearance, in defiance of common sense - giving Nova a strangely apathetic look as he stands up and puts his hands in his pockets before he starts moving away: "..oh.. alright.. have fun kid, I'm going to go get something to eat..". Giggling, Nova vanished into thin air. Mere moments later, the building burst into a green fireball. Kane didn't even react as he walked down the street, the explosion casting a green light behind him - hands still in his pockets as he looks at the ground, his expression slowly getting more and more angry until he finally takes his hands out his pockets and clenches them into fists as he stops: "HOLD EVERYTHING! NOVA! GET YOUR METAPHYSICAL ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kane yells out. The flames from the green explosion seemed to freeze as if time stopped; Nova reappeared in front of Kane, hanging upside-down in midair and grinning manically. "Yeeeeeesssssss?" Kane pokes Nova's nose as he points at her "..do you want to know something sickening? something that will ruin any party?". "Oh? Do tell." "When you end up falling in love with someone.. that's what.. it gives life some kind of meaning and that's just not fun.. not fun at all.." Kane says. "That's odd that you would think like that, Sir Kane," Nova said with a suddenly serious demeanor. "Falling in love changes nothing about the meaning of life. So all that really matters in the end... is having fun..." "Love is the first step to caring about something.. caring gives something a meaning.. meaning creates purpose.. bleh.." Kane protests. "Who says that's the way it works?" Nova asked. "If you are powerful, you turn this meaningless universe into something that you want it to be..." Kane frowns "..I don't want to turn this universe into something meaningful.. I want to watch it disappear.." - he forms one of his arms into a long tendril - "..you see this? this is what I am.. a monster.. love has no place in my being..". "If that's what you want to do with this universe, then do it- you are powerful, so you can write the laws how you want them to be... or better yet, destroy them!" Kane sighs and flops down on the ground, "..pff.. been done.. destroy.. raise Hell.. become God.. where's the fun in that?" - he twiddles his thumbs, looking up at the sky as he lays on the street - "..unless..". "Unless what?" Nova asked, still hanging upside down. Kane suddenly leaps up and grabs Nova, spinning her so they are face-to-face: "..we do something different.." - he grins widely as his eyes spark with renewed malice - "..Nova, take us someplace quiet.. I have an idea you're going to love but it needs to be a surprise.. trust me.. their going to love it..". "Hm... Okay dokay lokay!" Nova exclaimed, and in a green flash of light, the pair disappeared, hurtling through space, until suddenly... Kane and Nova appeared on a grey, barren world with only the ghost of life left within it; plants were withering, water seemed to dry up, and the ruins of a city jutted up into the skies. "Quiet enough?" Nova asked. Kane nods a little, a purple aura forming around himself as he brings Nova closer and says "..this should do.. now.. here's the plan..". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "There!" Alan called out, pointing to a dark mass that turned a corner and headed down an adjacent alley. Fleur was already in hot pursuit, a machine gun in each hand, firing point-blank at the creature. By the time Alan had caught up, the beast was gone and Fleur was standing, pointing her weapons at thin air. "It's hiding again," she said quietly. Alan nodded. Tapping into his psychic prowess, he slowly scanned the alley with the force of his mind, attempting to discover the location of the creature. Suddenly, the dark mass sprung as if out of the shadows, pinning Alan to the ground and knocking Fluer aside with a swipe of a tail. This was the first time they had actually seen the beast up close; it had no eyes, it's body seemed to be comprised of shadow, and it bore a single maw that loomed over Alan, breathing putrid breath that smelled of rot and decay. Focusing at a point in space between himself and the creature, Alan created a psychic bubble that expanded like a forceful burst of air, throwing the monster off of himself. The continuous blasts of Fleur's machine-guns split the air, and the beast recoiled as scores of bullets sank into it's body. It suddenly seemed to melt into a shadow that slunk away, fleeing from the battle. "Goddammit, it's escaping again!" Fleur exclaimed, already hurrying after the shadow. With a groan of frustration, Alan followed. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts back to Freedom-Striker's apartment as everyone watches in a mixture of confusion and fear as Murk dances to the Time Warp - "..it's just a step to the left.. then a step to the right!". "Come on! Join in! It's awesome!" Murk exclaimed, everyone else just growing wide eyed as Freedom-Striker put his face in his palms and muttered to himself - "just.. shoot me.. now..". Gunshots split the air as the door was blasted off it's hinges and into the room flew the monstrous creature, writhing in agony. Standing in the splintered doorframe was Fleur; guns pointed and a fierce look in her harsh, colorless eyes. Suddenly Liberator leapt to her feet and pulled out two pistols, opening fire as she flew forward: grabbing a sheet and wrapping around her head instinctively to try and hide her identity - Mr. Z flying into the air and Blight joining Liberator on the warpath, armed with cocktail sticks, Murk quickly leaps at Freedom-Striker like a rejected cast member of the Bodyguard film: "Striker! it's okay! I gotcha!". "Oh sweet God.. No.." Freedom-Striker blinked as Murk landed on top of him, breaking the sofa in the process. The creature roared, scrambling around and destroying more of Striker's apartment in the process; despite every bullet that struck it's hide, it seemed like it wouldn't fall. "Mr. Z! I wish I had my armor - NOW" Liberator yelled out, instantly Mr. Z clicked his fingers and she stood transformed - the power-suit activating as she launched herself at the creature and began to attack with her bare fists, having dropped her empty pistols on the floor. Blight focused his attention on Alan and Fleur as he brandished the cocktail-sticks at the pair, "don't make me use these things! I'm warning you!". Meanwhile Freedom-Striker struggled to lift Murk off him as he dragon kept him pinned: "Murk, get off me!". "No can do, Striker! We are in a hostile situation and it is my responsibility as a good friend to help!" Murk said. "Murk! I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU!" Freedom-Striker yelled out, in frustration. Avian had remained silent up until this point as she watched the carnage unfold, her eyes narrowing as she looked to Alan and Fleur: "..how dare you.." she whispered. "I'm sorry!" Alan called out awkwardly. "This couldn't be helped!" "Get back before this thing kills you!" Fleur snarled, placing her guns in their holsters and unsheathing the sword of orange crystal that hung from her back. She ran towards the monster and was prepared to swing her blade when it whipped around, catching her in a claw and pinning her down on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" Avian yells out, spreading her wings as she flies right at Alan - meanwhile Liberator continued to pummel the creature, noticing she wasn't getting far she yelled out to Mr. Z again. "Mr. Z! I wish this thing was a little puppy dog!". Mr. Z blinked a little "..uhm.. I don't think that's a wise idea..". "JUST DO IT!" Liberator yelled. Mr. Z sighed and waved his hands "..as you wish". Soon the creature is transformed into a puppy, as requested - however it is still a monster. "Goddamnit! This is nuts!" Freedom-Striker yelled out, finally tossing Murk off as he gets to his feet and glares around the room - clenching his fists as anger begins to overwhelm him. Uttering a remark of surprise, Alan barely manages to create a psychic barrier around himself to protect himself against Avian's attack; meanwhile, the creature's transformation allows Fleur to easily impale it with her blade. The creature shrieked an unearthly shriek before changing form once more, slowly turning into a human, which collapsed, dead, on the floor. Murk gets to his feet and charges at Alan and Fleur "..alright! now you've gone and done it! prepare for the might of a Twilight Dragon!" - with that Murk unleashes a small roar. At the same time a massive shockwave emits outside, shaking the entire room as everyone (Murk included) falls down, a bright purple flash coming from the window before fading away. "The hell was that?" Alan asked aloud, being the first to speak up and break the awkward silence. "Doesn't matter. We're done here," Fleur said harshly, standing and turning to leave without a second glance. However before Fleur can exit the outer wall of the apartment tears off, leaving a gaping hole as the group scramble to one side - floating impossibly in the air next to the apartment is Kane, with a massive smile on his face: "..remember me, Striker? I'm back and this time I brought friends!". Fleur spun around and instinctually opened fire on Kane without a single word. Kane made a dramatic movement, as if he had been shot in the chest and toppled down out of view "ugh.. you got me..". Meanwhile Freedom-Striker glares at where Kane was, Liberator and the others already gathering around "..get ready for anything.." Striker notes. "Why? What are we up against?" Alan asked. "A psychotic killer with the power of a god.." Freedom-Striker replies, sure enough within moments Kane rises back up, this time with an unusual green aura which makes Freedom-Striker frown deeper. "..make that a psychotic killer and his on-and-off "girlfriend".. the "Goddess of Magic".." Striker adds. "...''WHAT?!" Alan and Fleur exclaim in unison, after a moment. Sure enough, the figure of a glowing, green female materializes in the middle of the apartment, lounging on a hammock that was floating in midair, and wearing a pair of sunglasses. She yawned. "It's not a show without fireworks... how 'bout we start this party with a bang?" Liberator thinks fast, "Mr. Z - I wish these two clowns were ten-feet under Arctic ice!". Yet Mr. Z simply floats in place, "..doing that would not stop them.. besides.. the laws of reality have been changed..". Murk growls "what are you talking about?". Freedom-Striker however keeps glaring towards Kane "you can sense it too - can't you Z? the world has changed.. reality has been altered and it isn't some cheap party trick.." Kane keeps hovering in midair as he looks over to Nova, then back at Freedom-Striker and the group "..first of all, Nova is NOT my girlfriend.. second of all, reality is gone.. the entire planet is under Chaos Rule now.. courtesy of your new overlords.. you may of heard of them.. The Watchers..". With that Kane floats to one side, revealing a chaotic sky filled with portals that extend shadowy tendrils across the world below.. Chapter 2 - Chaos World Fleur sprinted towards Nova, thrusting her guns in their holsters and unsheathing her crystal-orange blade. "Fleur, wait!" Alan shouted. Too late. Nova's fingers extended, becoming blade-like tendrils that slammed Fleur into a wall, pinning her through her shoulders and stomach. The wounds, however, barely seemed to affect her. "What have you done... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WORLD?!" ''Fleur roared. "That's it," Nova encouraged. "Scream. It's music to my ears." "From this moment onward all sadness is a criminal offence - there shall be no crying, no frowning, no complaining.. I want to see smiles on every face and I want to hear laughter.. well.. okay.. screaming is acceptable too.. lots of it.." Kane declared as he floated back onto the scene, completely ignoring the violence. "I don't think so!" Murk growled and flew right up, surprisingly fast and extended his talons - slashing Kane right across the face, leaving large cuts as Kane momentarily stumbled back, putting a hand to his face as he stared at the blood for a moment. The others sood in place, unsure what to do at this point. "No ''crying, no frowning, no complaining!" Nova shouted angrily, breaking the awkward silence as she snapped her fingers with her free hand; a structure resembling a birdcage suddenly appeared out of thin air, trapping Murk within. "Party crashers will be punished with extreme prejudice." Kane continued to stare at his hand for a moment and his eyes began to glow brightly, as Murk struggled in the cage the others suddenly went on the attack - save for Freedom-Striker, who looked to Kane: as the others rushed Nova Freedom-Striker kept looking at Kane: "Guys.. run.. run.. RUN!". It soon becomes apparent why Freedom-Striker yells this as Kane unleashes a beam of energy from his eyes which splits up into many small beams, each one homing in on individual people. A pink burst of light suddenly exploded in the middle of the room, and a pink girl appeared, summoning a vortex of magic into her hands that began to absorb the beams. Next to the girl was a short, crimson-haired man with a scythe in his hands. The man leapt forward and swung his scythe at Nova, who gave a small shout of surprise as she leapt away, releasing Fleur and blocking the weapon. "You!" Nova shouted, before grinning. "Welcome to the party, Ruichi! And Nebula, too. Care to dance?" Her fingers morphed into tendrils that lashed out wildly towards her enemies. Kane's eyes stop glowing as he stops his attack, the area now unstable as the building begins to fall apart - Freedom-Striker and the others quickly flee, a dark presence soon revealing itself as a massive portal opens up above the building and large tendrils come down as a voice speaks to Nova and Kane: <<''ah.. my son.. it is good to see you.. at long last..>> "Huh? Who?" Nova asked aloud. Kane's eyes grow wide as one of the tendrils suddenly smashes right into him, breaking the floor he was standing on as well as a sizeable chunk of the room: it then proceeds to curl around him and lift him upwards with very little care: <<'..'''.by your hand we are free.. yet still we are surrounded by the curse of life.. so by our will a progeny you shall bare.. to end the days of mortal life.. so we may rest in shadows eternal...>> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "..Striker! what the hell is going on!?" Liberator yells out as she and the others scramble outside, managing to find their way to the city streets as lightning crashes all around them. "..we can't stop them here.. we have to keep moving.. find help.." Freedom-Striker replied. "What's going on? Who are they?" Fleur demanded. "The green one is Nova, the goddess of magic," Nebula said. "I know who Nova is," Fleur snarled. "But that other one, and that voice-" "Murk?! Where's Murk!? We have to find Murk!" Avian began, looking back to the building - only for Blight to stop her. "Forget about him, Avian! We need to -!" Blight began, only to be silenced as Avian slapped him hard. "No! I won't forget him! not him or anyone else! I won't let them suffer because of these monsters!" Avian snapped. "Avian.. we can't stop Nova.. let alone Kane and her together.. as for the voice.. look above you.. just look.. we can't fight that.. it's suicide and tell me, what good are we to anyone if we're dead?" Freedom-Striker states. "So we're just going to keep running? is that your plan?" Liberator frowns. "I told you - we get help.. we fight back.. once we figure out what the hell we are facing - you can't win a war by charging blindly into the battlefield.. you need to plan.. you need -" Freedom-Striker replies, only to stop as the tendrils holding Kane once again spread down towards the building and Mr. Z comments. "..the Watchers have been released.. this is no war.. this is planned extinction..". +++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile back in the building (or what is left of it) Kane is returned to the room in front of Nova, however he is now attached by the back of the neck to one of the Watcher's tendril - floating like a puppet on a string as he speaks in a voice that is both his own but also tainted with that of the Watcher: <<''..ah Nova.. your magic aided in the rise of this world.. now it shall aid in its destruction.. can you feel it? a power within you? a dark secret even a Goddess dares not mention? ..it dances.. it dances.. listen.. it sings.. it sings.. within you.. it comes.. it comes..>> "What are you talking about?" asks Nova, fearful for the first time. <<..within you, Nova, is a child of the Watchers.. our wrath upon this world which imprisoned us.. ''>> the possessed Kane notes, swaying in place as the tendril lifts him higher <<''..oh how it pains us.. to bring life into this universe which robbed us of our own.. how I have suffered for my part in the birth of the wretched puppet before you, my "son".. Kane.. now my shame extends to you Nova.. with the birth of my grandson..>>. With those words the tendril breaks from the back of Kane's neck, dropping him to the ground - free but with a large burning wound on his neck. Nova continued to stand, caught in a daze. "Why- why is this happening?" she growled. The tendrils retract back up into the portal as the presence disappears, Kane laying on the ground before he suddenly begins to chuckle.. lightly at first.. ''"..t-talk about a s-surprise.. eh? ..h-heh.. oh Nova.. don't feel so bad.. we're going to play mommy and daddy.. as for the rest of the world.. well.. what better way to vent our frustration than having a little.. f-fun?" he then breaks out into deeper laughter as he continues to lay there. "Right," Nova said, grinning. "O-of course." She suddenly clutched her stomach as she doubled over, holding onto a sofa for support. As this occurs the bird-cage which had once held Murk lays on its side, broken - the young dragon having made it halfway to freedom before looking back and observing the whole scene: "..oh man.. not good.. not good at all.." he exclaims as he makes his escape to the streets below in search of the others.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Watchers?" Alan asked. "You mean those tentacle-things in the sky?" "The Watchers are a great and terrible race born before the physical universe - as this universe thrived their tortured psyches continued to exist in the void, unable to fully die.. this would become known as the Dance.. in ancient times people would stare into fires at night and see dancing spirits.. calling to them.. thus the Cult of The Watchers was born.. yet make no mistake, these are no gods.." Mr. Z replies as thunder crashes across the sky. The group look up and notice four of these horrific portals opening in total, each one seeming to lay claim to a section of the city - Liberator and Avian both silent as Blight removes his mask for the first time since the crisis began, revealing horrific burns: yet he doesn't seem to care as he whispers to Freedom-Striker: "..alright Striker, you're right - this is a war and we need allies.. you got any ideas on who is crazy enough to help us?" - laying a hand on Freedom-Striker's shoulder as the other man stares at the ground for a moment, before he raises his head with grim determination: eyes glowing red as thunder rolls once more across the sky, Striker looking to the distance.. to a large building with a half-broken sign reading: "Valley High Sanatorium". "..I know a few.." Freedom-Striker replies ominously. Chapter 3 - The Lost One Beckons Meanwhile within the now ruined halls of Valley High a young woman dressed in a white dress walks with a slight skip to her step, her long hair blowing in some ethereal breeze as she periodically changes between cheerful laughter and fearful crying - next to her is what appears to be a humanoid rabbit who hops around, looking to and fro as a third figure also follows in the form of a skinny man with long, greasy hair who continually looks to the ground. Large sections of the building's roof have been torn off, revealing the stormy skies above as well as a frightening mass of tendrils, coming from a massive portal that had opened up right above the Sanatorium. "This is insane, Striker.. even for you.." Liberator began, however she soon went silent as Striker made a "hush" gesture - a flash of lightning echoing across the sky as the group stand outside the ruined Valley High - Striker motions up to the sky, the massive portal still spewing out tendrils that brushed against the top of the now half-destroyed rooftop of the great building. "Remember, don't show fear - no matter what happens.. we're being watched.. time to show these things what this planet can really do.." Striker said in a whispered tone, narrowing his eyes somewhat. Fleur narrowed her grey eyes, choking the handle of her gun in a tightly-clenched fist. Her irises suddenly began to fill with a blood-red color. "I see three moving bodies in there," she said quietly. Meanwhile a flock of birds flies overhead, disappearing from view for a moment before a humanoid figure emerges - heading towards the group, a flock of birds following the figure as they approach. "Great - more trouble.." Liberator began, only for Mr. Z to float up as he looked over. "No, this is not an enemy.." Mr. Z said "..observe closer.." - he nods and sure enough a small dragon can be seen following the flock of birds. "Murk! he's alright!" Avian began, spreading her wings only for Blight to hold her back. "Easy Avian, don't want to attract the attention of more crazy people than we already have.." Blight warned. "The world's gone to hell," said Fleur, walking past Blight. "Crazy people like you are the last thing I'm worried about..." Meanwhile Striker continued observing Valley High, moving forward as the others conversed - heading further into the building without a word, followed by Alan. Encounter 1 - Samuel Deuce As Striker and Alan made their way further into the building a lone figure appeared directly in front of them, a tall man with long hair and a bushy beard, both of which have turned grey with age - dresses in a black trench coat and black cowboy hat complete with heavy boots and simple pants: he looks to the pair without much expression as thunder rumbles in the sky above. "This is as far as you go, I'm afraid". Alan regarded the figure for a moment. "We've got no time for you. Get out of our way." Encounter 2 - Stitches Encounter 3 - Sharptooth Encounter 4 - Aspect of Madness Chapter 4 - The Broken One Cometh (following the heroes breakthrough in Valley High they gain the confidence to pursue the other portals of the Watchers and undo Chaos World - starting with the Broken One, which has corrupted the industrial section of the city into a dystopian nightmare) Encounter 1 - ?? Encounter 2 - ?? Encounter 3 - ?? Encounter 4 - Aspect of Servitude Chapter 5 - The Urban Jungle (with their task halfway complete the heroes have little time to rest as they must continue their fight to close down the portals sustaining Chaos World - heading to a section of the city under the control of the Forgotten One, who has turned it into a surreal mix of alien jungle and urban decay) Encounter 1 - ?? Encounter 2 - ?? Encounter 3 - ?? Encounter 4 - Aspect of Lost Hope Chapter 6 - The Fall of Chaos (the grand finale in which the heroes storm Kane and Nova's base, which is now a twisted castle fashioned by the mad couple, under the supervision of the Faceless One: in order to close the final gate to the Watcher's realm they must not only face the might of Kane, Nova and their offspring but also the final Aspect of the Watchers..) Encounter 1 - Kane Encounter 2 - Nova Encounter 3 - Anomaly Encounter 4 - Aspect of Eternity Category:Book III Category:Sagas Category:Superhero Category:Supernatural Category:War Category:Lovecraftian Horror